


Home

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Prompt: Ultra Rare Pair, referenced D/s relationship, trans Raidou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: “You don’t scare me,” Raidou says. He brushes along the base of Aoba’s spine with warm fingers as he falls to rest beside him, drawing out a small shiver. “Not...one...bit.” Each word is punctuated by a soft kiss just below Aoba’s ear before he begins to worry a small mark near his jaw. “You should hurry up with that,” he murmurs. “I want you.”





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Naruto Rare Pair Bingo board B, "ultra rare pair"

“You’re being lazy.”

“Mm, conserving energy.”

Raidou spoons Aoba a little harder, lips brushing just below his ear. “It’s nearly eight. Lazy,” he murmurs, drawing out the last word teasingly as Aoba shifts to glare back at him. “We’re supposed to be packing and moving.”

“That’s  _ why--”  _ Aoba growls softly when Raidou’s hand begins a downward quest-- “I’m conserving. Go be a morning owl somewhere else.”

“Early bird?”

“Whatever.” Aoba clicks his tongue in annoyance and pulls the blanket over their heads, throwing Raidou into darkness along with him. “You know I don’t like mornings.”

“You like me, though,” Raidou says. Really, he’s content to lay here like this. Lazy mornings are an indulgence they’re rarely afforded, and though he could get up and prepare for the day, he chooses to bask for a little while longer. 

Aoba’s content enough as well, if the deep, even breathing is enough to go by. Raidou knits their fingers together on the sheets, takes the time to wake his lover up properly with slow tracks of his lips over smooth skin. He goes no further than the occasional nibble on Aoba’s pulse point until he feels that pulse begin to beat faster. When he stops, there’s a groan.

“Are you just going to wind me up and leave me hanging, then?” Aoba gripes.

“Only if you don’t promise to get up and feed the boys sometime before nine,” Raidou says.

“Fine, I fucking promise, okay?” Aoba rolls over and lightly taps the side of Raidou’s head before shutting his eyes and nestling his forehead into the scarred hollow of Raidou’s shoulder. “Now please continue.”

Raidou hums softly as he cards his fingers through Aoba’s hair, fighting through the tangles as his lips skirt over the other man’s forehead. There’s a few grumbles but for the most part, Aoba accepts the grooming better than he would any time he’s actually coherent. “Hey,” Raidou whispers.

He gets a low moan in return.

“I know what’ll really wake you up,” he continues. The sheets and blankets bunch under them as he shuffles down a few inches, mouth dropping open just enough to press a few open-mouthed kisses to Aoba’s chest. It rumbles below him when Aoba opens his frame, reclines onto his back and invites Raidou to cover him.

“I thought I had to feed the boys.”

“They can suffer for a few minutes, I suppose,” Raidou says. He laces his fingers together above Aoba’s head, staring up from his chest. “Can I have you?”

“Can I get some coffee first?” Aoba says, looking absolutely absurd from Raidou’s angle as he peers down. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because I love you,” Raidou says. He slides up to press a quick kiss to the underside of Aoba’s jaw before smoothing his hair back and tucking the blanket around his shoulders. “I’ll go put the pot on.”

Inky feathers fly outside the kitchen window when he makes his way over, pants slung low on his hips as he stretches and yawns. Aoba’s ravens perch on the porch and peer in intently, squawking when Raidou makes a face at them. He snorts and sets to making the coffee. It’s light roast, because Aoba claims dark makes him sick, but Raidou doesn’t mind as long as he’s given rights to shower first in the mornings. 

Aoba stumbles in a few minutes later, pulling open the refrigerator and staring in with squinted eyes. “‘S no berries left.”

“They’re right behind the pitcher, Aoba. Where are your glasses?”

“Mm.” Aoba waves him off with a grunt before pulling a pack of black raspberries out and disappearing out the door. Corvus and Corax take off only to land on him, cawing until he opens the plastic and pours a few out into his hand. 

Raidou snickers at the way Aoba’s face bunches when a wing hits it, then sighs happily as he settles onto his elbows to watch the scene play out. On the days Aoba’s in the village he insists on feeding the ravens, be it a few berries, some eggs, or scraps from the night before. They adore him--Raidou less so, he’s caught them pecking at him when he’s working in the backyard-- and Raidou adores seeing his cheeks lift in a smile as he watches them soar back to the trees. 

In the seconds between the birds leaving and Aoba coming back inside, Raidou darts to the bedroom to retrieve his glasses. He perches them on Aoba’s nose and steers him to lean against the counter, positioning his hands to receive the mug he presses into them. “Hot,” he warns.

“Mhmm.” Aoba’s eyes, a bit more awake now, trail down the lines of Raidou’s stomach before they slip shut in pleasure at the first sip.  _ “You’re  _ hot.”

“I thought I was an annoying morning owl,” Raidou teases.

Aoba glares through steamed lenses and very deliberately takes another sip. “You can be both.”

“You don’t scare me,” Raidou says. He brushes along the base of Aoba’s spine with warm fingers as he falls to rest beside him, drawing out a small shiver. “Not...one...bit.” Each word is punctuated by a soft kiss just below Aoba’s ear before he begins to worry a small mark near his jaw. “You should hurry up with that,” he murmurs. “I want you.”

Aoba grabs his hand only to unceremoniously shove it below the elastic of his boxers to where his cock is slowly filling. “I have my coffee. Nothing’s stopping you.”

“What if I want your hands on me too?”

“What happened to ‘Can  _ I  _ have  _ you’ _ ?”

“Mmn, I didn’t say I wanted you to get me off,” Raidou says. He makes sure Aoba’s fingers are safely threaded through the ceramic handle before bringing his free hand to fist in his hair as he kneels. Aoba sucks in a breath, nearly inhaling his coffee, and nods quickly as the message sinks in. “See?” Raidou says. “You’ve just got to trust me sometimes.”

“I do,” Aoba says. “With my life, you know that.” He untangles his fingers to rub down the back of Raidou’s head, gently pulling him closer. When Raidou looks up, Aoba’s face is already tilted lazily to the ceiling. A quick glance down and his grip tightens again. “You can admire me later, hmm?”

“Yes, Aoba,” Raidou says, and he waits until he’s released to position himself properly, making quick work of the offending black fabric. He trails his fingers up well-toned thighs to grab the ass he so often misses, something or another always pulling him away at the last second. These lazy days, though, make up for it, and he noses just below Aoba’s navel before pressing his lips to the flushed head of the interrogator’s cock. 

Aoba’s hips suddenly twitch forward, his nails digging into Raidou’s scalp. “Don’t draw it out today,” he says. “Not right now.”

“Why not?” The tips of Raidou’s fingers whisper over Aoba’s length as he turns his gaze skyward. “Afraid you won’t last?”

“Because I miss you all fucked out below me and that’s what I want to do later, so hurry and we can get to moving quicker.” 

Raidou doesn’t answer, choosing instead to let his lips ghost over his lover as he shuts his eyes. He loves it when it’s just them, alone. No one to interrupt, no outside forces demanding attention. They can  _ focus,  _ and that’s what he does now. He traces every part of Aoba until he feels the harsh pull that means  _ immediately,  _ boy.

The click of the coffee cup on the counter sets his veins alight. It means he’s caught all of Aoba’s attention, forced it to him and what he’s doing to Aoba’s cock. Raidou kneads the muscle below his hands, pulling Aoba’s hips forward as he lets his tongue slip out for the slightest taste. Aoba’s already wet, more than ready. “Good,” he hears Aoba purr. “I love the way you look down there, Raidou.”

Raidou parts his lips and lets his tongue hang out, waiting patiently. 

“Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you were badgering me for earlier?”

“Maybe,” Raidou murmurs. He relishes the feeling of Aoba’s second hand sliding into his hair, guiding his head the slightest bit back. “If I was, it worked.”

“Think you’re sneaky, do you?” Aoba presses into his mouth, hot and heavy and silk all pressing on his tongue. “Waking me up just so you can get what you want.” He drops a hand to cup Raidou’s cheek, thumb tracing the line of his jaw as it opens further. “You can just ask next time, you know.” 

Raidou hums around him and leans into the touch. 

“But then I wouldn’t get to wake up to you kissing me like that,” Aoba murmurs. He pushes deeper, sighing when Raidou swallows around him. “Fuck, you look  _ really  _ good on your knees.”

Raidou smiles to the best of his ability and begins to work his tongue over the length, the feeling of Aoba taking control breaking over him and warming him like the sun. He brings a hand around to work his partner as he draws away, lips closing around the tip before he pulls off. “You look good above me,” he says.

Aoba tugs his hair again. “I didn’t ask how I looked.”

“Told you anyway.” Raidou smirks and takes him deep, hollowing his cheeks to the sound of Aoba’s conflicted groan. He loses himself of the rhythm of twist, lick, suck, and eventually Aoba gives in and fucks him like he wants. The world fades as the feeling of being  _ taken  _ eclipses all sense.

He puts a hand between his legs at Aoba’s urging, grinding against his palm before Aoba tells him  _ properly.  _ The insides of his thighs are already slick from how wet he is and a soft whine escapes through his nose when his fingers curl up, stroking as Aoba slows to appreciate the view. 

“That’s it, baby,” Aoba croons. “Come for me.”

Raidou works his way back down so his nose is buried in Aoba’s stomach. There’s an almost frantic desperation in the sloppy way he sucks now, his goal of earning one of Aoba’s  _ heavenly  _ sighs surpassing the need for his own orgasm. He knows the tightening of Aoba’s fingers, knows the hitch in his breath, the way his muscles lock, and when Aoba  _ does  _ come, Raidou swallows it with a smile.

Aoba slumps back just the slightest bit, cock slipping from Raidou’s mouth as Raidou now focuses on himself. His brow knits against Aoba’s hip as the familiar sparks fly, igniting a fire in his stomach that burns out nearly as quickly as it begins. He comes with a low grunt, stiffening for a split second before he  _ shudders,  _ slick walls clamping rhythmically around his fingers. 

A sharp tapping on the window breaks their trance, and both look over to see Corax staring in with beady eyes. “I think we just scarred my poor bird…” Aoba says.

“I’ve seen him rip a carcass to shreds,” Raidou says, rubbing his face on Aoba’s stomach before standing and leaning into him. “Pretty sure me giving you head isn’t the worst thing he’s seen.”

“He’s still staring,” Aoba whispers, and when Raidou opens his eyes, sure enough he is.

“Bathroom?” Raidou asks.

Aoba breaks eye contact with the bird and nods. “Clean up and get on with that moving you were so eager about.”

“Oh, please.” Raidou laughs when Aoba ducks away from a kiss. “Packing was just an excuse to get you up, you’re smart enough to figure that out.”

“Mm, whatever.” Aoba wraps around him from behind instead, trapping his arms to his sides as they walk. “Worth an early morning, I suppose.”

“I am  _ always  _ worth one of those,” Raidou teases.

“You are, you are,” Aoba says. He pushes Raidou through the door and watches Raidou strip before risking a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

“Someone’s got to do it,” Raidou says, and Aoba makes a noise of discontent. “Kidding.”

“Better be,” Aoba grumbles. The same tapping starts up on the bathroom window, but this time they ignore it. “I wouldn’t give just anyone the privilege of stealing the hot water every morning.”  
Raidou’s face splits in a grin as he turns the shower on and steps in. The water heats and as he listens to Aoba going about his morning routine, he thinks there’s nowhere he’d rather be. He’s formed a family with a man and his ravens and unconventional though it may be, he adores what it’s become.

It’s become home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
